


What Happens at the Beach

by yoonseoksofty (AquamarineShadows)



Series: Parent AUs [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Parent AU, Parent-Child Relationship, Youngjae as a father with smol children, but the cutest mess, he's a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineShadows/pseuds/yoonseoksofty
Summary: You and your family of 5 visit the beach for a nice family vacation. You only left your husband alone with your three children for 20 minutes, but chaos ensued from the moment you stepped out of sight.What happens at the beach stays at the beach.





	What Happens at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the summer for a network summer prompt challenge.
> 
> I'm trying to get all of my Youngjae oneshots uploaded to AO3 now that I've had them on tumblr for awhile. I just keep forgetting about them. I think I may write more parent!AU Youngjae soon, since I've already got two oneshots out of it so far. I love my boy a lot please understand <3

Arms packed with over-sized towels and beach totes, you looked up at the beautiful blue sky on the clear sunny day, squinting at the brightness of the sunlight.

“Jae, can you grab Seyoung before she upsets Youngsoo? She’s starting to get really fussy,” you asked your husband.

He hummed in recognition and finished unbuckling your oldest child from her car seat, lifted her out of the car, and set her feet gently on the asphalt of the parking lot. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to the eight-month-old girl in the back seat of your family van. Swiftly picking her up into his arms, he hushed his small daughter as he rocked her back and forth, trying to prevent any upset to the cool and collected mood of her twin brother. After a few moments of prodding and investigating her sour mood, he soon sated her by sticking a chilled plastic ring in her mouth.

“Just teething,” he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

With the first tantrum of the day already behind you, the five of you proceeded to a less populated location along the packed beach. It’s not that you particularly wanted to isolate yourselves from society, but with two infants and one toddler, you wanted to make your short family vacation pleasant for both easily disgruntled beach-goers and children. You shoved your son into your husband’s arms to lay out a large blanket on the sand. When you looked back at him, a soft smile crossed your lips as you admired the love of your life, who held two of your three children while the third clung to his leg.

“Dae, come here and put some sunscreen on,” you said to the shy child and tugged her out from behind her father. Reluctantly, she complied and let you spread a generous amount of sunblock for children on her arms, legs, and face. When you were finished, you turned to relieve Youngjae, who was patiently waiting and entertaining both of the twins with funny faces when you took his son from his arms once again.

“Daddy, come build a sandcastle with me!” Dae, clearly over her initial shyness, tugged at his bright orange swimming trunks. He arched an eyebrow and looked at you, silently asking your permission.

You smiled and nodded, “Go have fun. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said and kissed your lips. He handed off Seyoung to you and took the small hand of your three-and-a-half-year-old daughter. The two of them spoke animatedly about the architecture of their sandcastle, and you could have sworn at some point the words “laser sharks” were uttered by Youngjae himself.

_So there’s one night of sleep I can kiss goodbye_ , you thought as you visualized your daughter nudging her way into your bed between you and your husband, terrified at the thought of a shark invasion.

You welcomed warm sun overhead that toasted your skin as you sat on the blanket with the twins, Seyoung chewing on her teething ring and Youngsoo playing with a small, squishy beach ball. Suddenly hit with the need to find a bathroom, you waved Youngjae back over to the blanket so you could find a decent restroom.

“I need to find a bathroom,” you said, kissing his cheek. “Watch the kids while I’m away, okay?”

“Gotcha.” He returned the loving peck you gave him and watched you as you wandered away to find a restroom, leaving him with the children.

* * *

Had it been twenty minutes? Maybe it was five. Or maybe no time at all had passed. Youngjae lost track of how long ago you’d left to find a bathroom, and through the panic, he persevered with only one thought:

_I am a responsible parent who is capable of handling three children by myself for just a short time._

He told himself that, but he was really just trying to deny the fact that navigating a thick crowd with three small children to buy ice cream was not the best idea he’d ever had in his life. He hadn’t anticipated the three-year-old would throw a tantrum over the strawberry ice cream she  _clearly_  asked for, complaining that she now wanted chocolate instead. Nor did he anticipate that said three-year-old would give her ice cream cone to her younger brother, who would then proceed to smear it all over the top of his twin sister’s head.

_Y/N, where are you?_

After taking a bit of bottled water and napkins to rinse off the ice cream in Seyoung’s hair, he laid back on the blanket to relax a bit while he kept an eye on Dae who was playing in the sand quietly. The warmth of the sun loosened up the tension in his outstretched limbs and his face. It was a relaxing experience, despite the miserable heat and the crashing waves on the shore that taunted him, knowing he was unable to enjoy the water itself. It was only for a moment, but in the brief moments of peace he felt, he dozed off.

That all ended, of course, when the three-year-old started digging through the beach bag and pulled out a shiny metallic packet, inspected it with awe, and shouted for the whole world to hear “What’s  _this_ , daddy?”

He didn’t think anything of it until he looked up to see Dae holding up the condom packet for the whole world to see, but then his face quickly drained of all color.

_Damn it._  He could have sworn he’d unpacked everything from that beach bag after you’d used it during your last romantic getaway.

Youngjae snapped up and reached for the packet in the girl’s hand. “That’s a, uh… special water balloon only mommies and daddies are allowed to play with,” he stuttered.

_Smooth, Youngjae. Real smooth. Now she’s gonna be asking Y/N about the “water balloon fights” you have._

Dae jerked her hand away from him and held it close to her. “Why can’t I play too?”

He  _really_  wanted to kick the slightly younger version of himself for not making sure to childproof every bag they packed.

“That’s because those water balloons can only be opened after all the children in the house have gone to sleep. Trust me, though, your pink Hello Kitty ones are much prettier.”

The girl hugged the packet to her chest, unrelenting in her effort to persuade her father to let her play with it. A small frown crossed her lips and she huffed and started to walk away from Youngjae.

_Well, now you’ve done it._

He followed after her, trying to drag her back to the blanket peacefully and without much public humiliation. Only after making a deal with  ~~the devil~~  Dae was he able to get her to give it up.

_And now you have to explain to Y/N why Dae thinks she can have ice cream for dinner every day for the next two weeks. Great job, Jae._

He was just thinking to himself that the twins had been so peaceful when he came back to carefree, bubbly smile of Youngsoo, who was covered in children’s sunblock from head to toe. Seyoung sat next to him, completely oblivious to the mischief of her slightly younger brother. Youngjae took the empty bottle from his small hands and tried to salvage what he could of the sunblock covering his son by scooping it back up to put in the bottle. He took a few smears to also reapply to Seyoung’s face while he was at it.

When he finally thought everything was over, when he was certain he had everything cleaned up and taken care of, he was relieved. You could come back at any moment. But life and children themselves are not quite that forgiving.

He knew he shouldn’t have put the bottle back down, and he knew he should have closed the cap before he did so. But sometimes Youngjae just doesn’t know  _why_  he does the things he does. He bit his tongue and cursed at himself internally when Youngsoo grabbed the bottle of sunblock and gave a light squeeze that spluttered the white lotion all over his father’s face. A thin line formed on Youngjae’s face, and he sighed, choosing to just rub it into his skin rather than wiping it off. He closed the bottle and tossed it far away from the child. The small boy looked at him with wide eyes and a beautiful bubbly smile that never once faded from his face - a trait he inherited from Youngjae himself.

“Listen here, buddy. You and I need to have a serious talk.”

* * *

You walked quickly back to the spot on the beach where you’d left your husband and children, feeling a little regretful that you hadn’t taken your phone. The only restroom facilities on the entire beach were at least a ten-minute walk from your location, and unfortunately, the line was so long that it’d taken you twenty-five minutes to get in and out rather than the five you’d anticipated. Once you spotted your family, you broke into a light jog to get to them a little quicker.

When the sight before you had actually come clearer, you saw your husband squatting down to the height of your youngest child, maintaining serious eye contact and speaking in a low voice.

“There are many things you’ll learn as you get older, son,” he said, taking small, chubby hands into his large, calloused ones. “But the main thing I want you to learn is to respect your parents and to respect women. That goes for your sisters, too, by the way. Respect goes a long way, son-”

“Jae? What’s going on?” you couldn’t help but interrupt their little heart-to-heart. “Sorry I took so long. The line was huge- what the heck is this sticky crap in Seyoung’s hair?”

In the entire seven years you’d been together, you swear you’ve never seen your husband look at you more fondly than he did the moment you came back. He dropped Youngsoo’s hands and jumped up to envelop you in a tight hug.

“Thank god you’re back,” he whined.

“What? Why? What happened?” you pulled back to look at his stressed face.

“Just… Never leave again.”

“Never?”

“Never ever.”

He still refused to tell you what happened when you got home later that evening, but you suspected it may have had something to do with the mysteriously empty bottle of sunblock or the fact that Dae insisted she made a deal with her father - that she was allowed to eat only ice cream for dinner for the next two weeks. When you tried to ask, he only had one reply.

“What happens at the beach stays at the beach.”

 


End file.
